


Flea, Queen of the Court of Miracles

by wanderingidealism



Series: Musketeers with Wings [2]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawings, Fantasy, Other, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingidealism/pseuds/wanderingidealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flea, Queen of the Court of Miracles, a clever woman with common Pigeon wings. She, unlike many folk in this AU, is able to fly, but opts not to in order to maintain cover. The streets of Paris are crowded anyway. It would not be wise.  </p><p>More on the way. </p><p>again property of BBC and also Moonrose91</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flea, Queen of the Court of Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/gifts).



> This is Flea, Queen of the Court of Miracles, who is a pigeon of some sort.   
> She CAN fly, but usually doesn't because even in the 1630's the streets are crowded, and any good thief knows not to draw attention to oneself.  I tried to make her tail feathers form into her feather train cape thing, but then realized that the balance of her body while in flight would be totally off with the tail that high. So her tail feathers start under the kneecap and extend.... think of the feathers visible on the skirt as an overcoat?
> 
> anyway again all rights to BBC. Same fic though:
> 
>  
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/series/126…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/series/126882)
> 
>  
> 
> Moonrose91. I cannot stop loving her fics. all of them.


End file.
